1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding which is intended to keep a boot attached to a snowboard and into which the user inserts the boot from the rear by virtue of a device for retracting the rear bearing shell to enable the getting-in and getting-out operations.
The invention relates to such a binding comprising more particularly a baseplate to be fixed to the board, a tongue attached to the baseplate for receiving a front part of the boot, a rear bearing shell for receiving a rear part of the boot and a means for tightening the rear bearing shell in relation to the baseplate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A binding of this type is known, for example, from the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,123 or the document EP-A-750 625.